


Sound in Sleep and Soon to Wake

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Healing comes in many forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound in Sleep and Soon to Wake

Just a few dishes were left to wash, so Ritsuka squeezed out a little more detergent onto the sponge and picked up a plate. He leaned forward against the counter, felt dampness seep through his shirt, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to finish the chores, strip, shower, and go to bed.

It'd been a long couple of days.

Finally, cups and plates and utensils were drying on the rack. Ritsuka yawned, stretched, and unbuttoned his shirt as he walked toward the bed. The tv was on, though he doubted Soubi was still awake. This illness hit him pretty hard, and though he'd nearly recovered–fever gone, cough manageable–he was still exhausted and needed to rest.

Soubi was indeed asleep, in the middle of the bed, curled up on his side like an infant. Ritsuka couldn't help but smile at the innocent picture he painted; then he frowned when he saw that, at some point, he'd removed his pajama top and the blanket was only covering him to his waist.

Ritsuka turned off the tv before reaching out to pull the blanket up further. What if the top wasn't the _only_ thing Soubi had removed?

He groaned inwardly as he gently sat down on the bed. Soubi's back looked smooth, soft. Ritsuka had touched this skin, fevered and sweaty, as he'd helped him get in the bath, and he wanted to know how it felt now that it was healthy and cool. He pushed this thought away as he lifted the blanket up to Soubi's neck, resolutely _not_ checking to see if he was still wearing pajama bottoms.

That job done, Ritsuka eyed the door to the bathroom. He really should take a shower. Today was the first chance he'd had to clean up Soubi's apartment since he practically moved in three days ago, a frantic call from Kio all it took to bring him running over.

 _"His medicine is on the kitchen counter, though he's being a bitch about taking it," Kio explained as he put his coat on to leave. "I figure if you_ order _him to take it–"_

 _Ritsuka glared at Kio, his ears twitching._

 _Kio rolled his eyes. "_ Or _I suppose you could dribble the cough syrup on your chest and let Sou-chan–"_

Ritsuka had practically shoved Kio out the door and off to class at that point, deciding he'd make do with Soubi's too-large shirts if necessary, rather than taking up Kio's offer to pick up a change of clothes.

Besides, he wasn't ready for Kio to encounter his mother. He was nosy enough as it was.

He'd found an overnight bag outside the door the next morning, sighed at the inevitable, and promised himself he'd thank Kio properly when he saw him again. After punching him in the nose.

Ritsuka felt his head fall forward slightly and realized he was about to fall asleep sitting on the bed, fully clothed. A shower suddenly seemed overrated, so he stripped down to his t-shirt and shorts and eyed the blanket and the person sleeping peacefully underneath.

Sleeping with Soubi was a complicated thing lately. The last two nights had been easy enough, Soubi was too sick to grope and cuddle. Ritsuka couldn't have left him alone in the bed anyway, in case his fever returned and gave him nightmares or a chill. But now that he was feeling better, now that all that exposed skin was pink and tempting...

Ritsuka was learning day by day just how much it _sucked_ to be a teenager; a teenager with an overly willing to please and rather good-looking slave.

But he really was dead tired.

Ritsuka climbed under the covers and closed his eyes. He kept a few discrete inches between himself and Soubi, but the warmth from Soubi's body still managed to reach his own. What if his fever had returned? He was Ritsuka's responsibility, after all.

Ritsuka could feel his tail trying desperately to swish back and forth, trapped as it was under the covers, giving away–at least to himself–how nervous he truly was, and he bit his lip as he placed a hand against Soubi's back.

His skin was warm, but not feverish, and Ritsuka breathed a sigh of relief. Not that any of his nervousness had departed; his fingers itched to explore more of Soubi's lean back, his sides, his belly, his–

Ritsuka willed his mind not to go _there_ , not while they were sharing a bed–a _sick_ bed, he reminded himself–though he knew he was fighting an eventual losing battle.

Soubi sighed in his sleep, mumbled unintelligibly, but didn't move more than that, didn't wake up. Ritsuka left his hand on his back.

Despite his insecurities and hormonal ups and downs, Ritsuka had to admit that Soubi had become his safe haven. Whether he was scowling at Ritsuka's fondness for Big Macs or bandaging the cuts on his body without asking him what had happened _this_ time; whether he was smiling as Ritsuka yelled at him for kissing him in public–he'd been sure Yayoi was going to pass out!–or pouting when Ritsuka kept winning at every single video game they played, it didn't matter. Ritsuka felt safe. It wasn't even a price to pay, making sure that Soubi was just as safe, just as taken care of–healthy.

Ritsuka scooted a little closer, nudged his knee against Soubi's bare thigh, leaned his head against his shoulder, and felt the insistent pull of sleep.

Sleep was fine, sleep was good. He'd sleep, Soubi would heal, and hopefully both of them would dream until morning; and maybe even beyond.

  
 **END**   



End file.
